


The Comfiest Mystery

by angelsaves



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Mystery, Sleepovers, Team Bonding, pronounless Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: Somebody is putting blankets over the paladins when they fall asleep in awkward places.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaoticallyclev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticallyclev/gifts).



> here is my [extremely good illustration](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CsvdjyfXYAA96MA.jpg) of this fanfiction.

It starts one night during a castle-ship computer crisis, when Hunk and Pidge work themselves to sleep on the crystal systems. They wake up not with their necks cricked and their faces keyboard-printed, but in a cozy nest of blankets.

"Huh," Pidge says, head poking up like a bird from a nest. "This is new."

"Yeah," Hunk agrees, running one hand through his hair. "I'm not complaining, though."

"Definitely not." Pidge burrows back into the blankets.

Hunk thinks about trying to solve the mystery, but he's really comfy, and he was dreaming about how to solve the power-routing problem, so instead, he goes back to sleep.

***

The next night, it happens again, only this time, Lance is there, too. He insists he's going to help, but his idea of helping is really more like a cat's than anything actually, you know, _helpful_ ; he keeps poking Hunk and Pidge, and trying to program Rover 2 to respond to "Electric Boogaloo," and eventually ends up snoring with his head in Hunk's lap.

Then Pidge says, "I'm just going to… inspect my eyelids for holes," and that sounds plausible to Hunk, so he tries it too, and the next thing he knows, the artificial lights have come on, and the three of them are heaped with blankets.

"Whoa," Lance says, when he jolts awake. "Do we have, like, shoemakers' elves? Did the castle-ship do it? Did the _mice?_ "

Hunk yawns and stretches. "I dunno," he says. "I don't think it was the mice, though."

"They are a little small," Lance concedes. "Even if they all worked together, it would take them a long time to carry a blanket."

"Yeah," Hunk says. "Maybe it's Shiro."

***

But the next night, Shiro joins them. "Gotta keep an eye on you," he says, then proceeds to companionably ignore them for the Altean equivalent of "See Spot Run," lying on his stomach to puzzle out the unfamiliar characters.

"Is he asleep?" Hunk asks Pidge, not looking away from the crystal array he's working on.

"Yep," Pidge says, then adds, "Poor guy. He didn't even get to the good part yet."

"There's a good part?"

"Pfft, I'm not going to spoil it for you!" Pidge says.

Hunk lies down on his back, pillowing his head on his folded arms. "C'mon, Pidge," he wheedles, "tell me a story."

"Fine." Pidge settles cross-legged, chin on hands, and begins: "All children, except one, grow up…"

Pidge is a good storyteller, but it's been a long day of training and working on the computers, and Hunk falls asleep between the descriptions of John and Michael's Neverlands. He hears footsteps at one point, and thinks maybe it's Peter Pan, but when he tries to check, his eyelids are too heavy to open.

"Shhh, go back to sleep," says -- Peter Pan? someone else? -- and Hunk does.

Lance finds the three of them the next morning, whistling and carrying his mug of space-tea. "So, not Shiro," he says to Hunk, nodding over at Shiro's nest, where only his white forelock is visible over the blankets.

"Nope," Hunk says.

"I bet it's Allura!" Lance clasps his hands under his chin.

"If you had a notebook, what color of glitter pen would you use to write "Lance + Allura 4ever" on it?" Hunk asks him. "Just wondering."

Lance scoffs. "Pink, duh, to match her cute little cheek spots. And her name goes first in "Allura + Lance 4ever", because she's a princess." He sips his tea. "Also, I would draw a heart around it."

Hunk nods. "Fair."

***

Of course, now that Lance thinks the blanket fairy is Allura, he just happens to end up in the control room in his most flattering pajamas at bedtime. Hunk knows they're his most flattering pajamas because Lance tells him so.

"These are my most flattering pajamas," he informs Hunk and Pidge, doing a little spin.

"Uh-huh," Pidge says, giving him the patented over-the-glasses look.

"Don't you think so?" Lance's face falls, and he tries vainly to check out his own butt.

"You look great. Pidge is just teasing you," Hunk says. "Seriously, bud, your butt is fine."

"Thank you, Hunk!" Lance sticks his tongue out at Pidge, who returns the gesture. "Now, what's my best angle?"

Hunk glances up at him. "You're going to pose in your sleep?"

"I might!"

"Might what?" Allura asks, coming into the room. "Do you mind if I keep you company?"

"Not at all, princess," Lance says, beaming at her.

"Thank you, Lance, but I was asking Pidge and Hunk." Allura raises her eyebrows at them inquiringly.

"Fine by me," Pidge says.

"Join the party," Hunk adds, waving at the free spaces in the room.

"My thanks, paladins." Allura seats herself gracefully. "I'm not well-versed in the hardware of the castle, but if the problem reaches the software interface, I will do whatever I can to help."

"Thanks, Allura," Pidge says, smiling over at her.

They work and work, the soft rise and fall of Lance and Allura's voices dulling to white noise. Hunk fits two crystals together and watches them spark and connect, slowly building up their synaptic potential, and then he slips into a dream where they're talking to him, telling him what they need to work…

"They're all going to ruin their backs," someone murmurs. Not one of the crystals. "Bunch of nerds."

Hunk feels gentle hands with a textured grip shift him onto his side and drape a blanket over him. He peeks. "Keith?"

Keith freezes. "Uh… this is a dream?" he tries, wiggling his gloved hands.

"I solved the comfiest mystery," Hunk mumbles happily. "It was you! C'mere and give me a hug."

"...Okay," Keith says. He kneels down by Hunk's head and awkwardly wraps an arm around his shoulder.

"No, a better one," Hunk insists, and he drags Keith down into a much better hug.

Keith yelps, but he accedes to Hunk's cuddling pretty quickly. "Fine," he grumbles, tucking Hunk's hands into a more comfortable position over his solar plexus. "This better not be weird in the morning."

"Nah," Hunk says, and he falls back asleep with the smell of Keith's hair in his nose.

***

In the morning, Hunk wakes up in an awesome mood, with Keith clinging to him like an octopus, faint frown lines on his forehead. He pets Keith's hair, and the lines smooth out like magic.

"Hey, Pidge," he whispers.

"Mmmph," Pidge says, from under Allura's arm, where she's apparently flung it in her sleep. "What's up?"

"I think I figured out the problem."

"Really?" 

"Yeah," Hunk says. He looks down at Keith. "Think it can wait a little longer?"

Pidge grins. "Yeah, I think so."

Hunk wraps his arms more snugly around Keith and smiles at the vaulted ceiling. Yeah, work can wait. Bonding is really important.


End file.
